Chapter 1
The beginning of the story, Chapter 1 featured the first and second waves of disembarking keybladers. All were novices in their own rights, and they had traveled near and far to assist in the fight against a master planner who has caused chaos amongst the worlds. Among the ten hopefuls, only five actually went on to the first world; Deep Jungle. Eraqus attempted to take Yen Sid's advice and leave a lasting impression in hopes that they could find any hint as to the whereabouts of the Keyblade Master's students. Participating Players *Anora *Kel *Kross *Lars *Leo *Nori *Noroz *Raxan *Seth New Arrivals The First Wave As much as he wanted to look for his apprentices, he held on to Yen Sid's words, "Have faith my friend". A week had passed and still no word from any one! Eraqus was growing impatient. 'Had not Yen Sid claimed he would be here by now?' As he thought more and more of worse cased scenarios, he heard a knock at the door. Rushing to the door in quick haste, he opened with great relief as his good friend showed up in the Land of Departure, and as promised. "Oh, how relieved I am to see you. I haven't received any responded letters. Have you?" Yen Sid shook his head. "Then all is lost?" Eraqus asked in concern. The wizard placed his hand on the Master's shoulder "All is never lost, my dear friend. I may not have recieved letters, but I believe I have brought something better." At this, Eraqus raised his head in hope. Yen Sid motioned to 4 young men that stood beside him. "These young men have traveled from far away to aid in this matter. Though they did not reply to my letters, I believe showing up face to face is the next best thing." "They are definitely... older than expected. Are they able to-" Eraqus started in a concerned tone. "They are able to wield the keyblade," Yen Sid reassured. "Well, I must say: I am shocked. Usually light is strongest in children." "In times of need, the lights shines brightest in all of us." Yen Sid offered profoundly. Now understanding, Eraqus nodded in agreement. "Master Eraqus; meet your new pupils. From left to right; Noroz Bedwyr , Kane carter, Nori, and Seth Kaiser. They all have been taught basic training and have chosen their paths. They are ready when you are." Master Eraqus looked with hope among his new students. Though they had their certain quirks, this much was evident, but they were ready and willing. And those qualities were exactly what he needed to see. Although he was delighted to see this, he felt he should be abrupt with these volunteers. "I thank the four of you again with all my respect. Despite what you have been told, these missions are very dangerous. The keyblade is but a guide to help you through the darkness. But it is you who will decide whether you wish to follow it. Being able to wield such a tool of light, you all must have exceptionally strong hearts... it is that very requirement that makes you perfect candidates for the road ahead. Normally I oppose traveling to other worlds, but we are in the midst of a crisis with an unknown planner behind it all. I fully understand if any of you wish to back out now." To his surprise, all students remained attentive and unmoving. Eraqus grinned with pride. "Excellent, then let's begin." The master summoned his keyblade before them. "Other than an offensive weapon, the keyblade has many other uses. For one, it allows you to travel to other worlds without fear of being consumed by darkness. Second, it allows you to open and seal any lock. This includes the barriers between worlds." His next words were the most somber. "But be warned, so long as you wield your weapon, there are creatures of darkness will be attracted to it. Particularly, the Heartless; dark embodiments of those who have lost their heart. You will be at constant risk of Heartless attacks at any and all times." It was here he turned and motioned for them to follow him inside the castle. Their footsteps echoed across the vast, empty hall. "To keep as much order in the worlds as possible, I am limiting access to the amount of worlds to be visited at a time. Other than helping keep balance, you must find out as much as you can on any masked figures you may encounter. They are followers of the one behind this whole debacle. I also urge that you travel in groups and look out for one another, I do not wish for you to end up like..." He took a brief pause, breathing in and out through his nostrils sharply in grief, and recalled the events that pertained to the kidnapping of his apprentices. Realizing, however, he was losing track of his train of thought, Eraqus quickly added, "Be sure to travel safely. There, I think I've covered just about everything. More key bearers may come as time passes, so be sure to be as hospitable to them as I've been to you. If you request to accept a mission to another world, you can always find me in the Guild Hall. Good luck to all of you." The Second Wave Eraqus had begun to grow weary and impatient once more. He had yet to hear back from any of his students. and only had one of them left to search for the others. "Perhaps it was too much to ask. I mean this, requesting complete...absolute strangers to put their lives on the line!" He looked to Yen Sid. "I can't wait here Yen Sid... I have to find them." The wizard seemed preoccupied, staring out the window. "You musn't lose faith, Eraqus." Yen Sid replied soberly. "We are still yet unsure of why the masked figures didn't abduct you as well. I will not be risking the chance we have to find them by having you run off after them. For all you know, it could be a trap. They could have taken you, this much is clear, but why did then did they not?" He turned away to look to Eraqus. "Come forth and look outside." Eraqus did as he was asked and stood beside his friend. "It appears you have more guests." Yen Sid motioned his hand to the few outside. The master's eyes widened in disbelief. "You see Eraqus. Light, can not always be seen, and sometimes we can't find it. But just when we think we can no longer see, Light finds us." Yen Sid left the windowsill and marched towards the staircase. "I will go welcome our new arrivals." As the old wizard left, a tear ran down Eraqus' cheek. "I can't lose hope..." Wiping away the tear, he felt renewed. "I won't lose hope." Meanwhile, as Yen Sid went downstairs, he managed to find new hopefuls to aid in their cause. They introduced themselves in turn: Leo, an energetic and eager 15 year old who is quick to act. Kross, a friendly, kind hearted man who takes a shine to magic. Raxan, calm and collected man who takes pride in his independence. Kel, who shows to be Calm and fun-loving, but is very determined. Anora, an innocent and pure woman who believes in defending those who can't defend themselves. Lars, an isolated man, who puts aside his issues to assist in any team effort. With these new youths, Eraqus knew he had reason to hope still. With some explanations from the wizard to supplement this hope, many took off towards Deep Jungle in hopes of finding some answers to the questions that plagued each and every one of them.